Infected Sayori
, brother-like figure) : Literature MC2 (boyfriend) : Sayori's unseen parents (parents) As Infected Sayori : Infected Erika ( ) : Infected Main Character 1 ( ) : Infected Natsuki ( ) : Infected Yuri ( ) | affiliation = As Sayori : Literature Club: Club President As Infected Sayori : Belief Club: "Super Demon" | font = | species = Infected Human | gender = Female | age = As Sayori: 18 years oldAge statement by Dan Salvato on subreddit Discord As Infected Sayori: Less than an hour | height = 5'2" (157 cm)Concept height and statement on canon height | weight = | hair = Coral PinkSatchely (DDLC's character artist)'s tweet about Monika and Sayori's hair colors (#F1AD9D) | eyes = Sky Blue }} Sayori is the fourth Literature Club member to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus, becoming the "super demon" known as Infected Sayori (インフェクテッド・サヨリ Infekuteddo Sayori). History Before infection When the KaiserFever Devirangers captured the Literature Club members, Sayori trips over the busted floor and a microscopic piece of the Doki Doki Virus attaches to Sayori. At some point after the Literature Club members were converted into being Belief Club members in the Ritual Chambers via "Markov's Revenge", Sayori started getting infected, transforming her into the super demon Infected Sayori. This caught Kai off-guard as he was not expecting a club administrator of the Literature Club to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus. After infection Kai ordered his torture demons to hold down Infected Sayori while Kai tries to delete Sayori. However, Infected Sayori scrambled Kai's controls, preventing him from properly deleting Infected Sayori. Infected Sayori creates a powerful force of viral energy that destroys the torturers and knocks back all of the metal tables in the Ritual Chambers. Infected Sayori then teleports away. While Kai tries to fix his controls, he commanded the Infected Cyber Security Ranger squads and his Devirangers to track down Infected Sayori. Main Character 2 survived Infected Sayori's powerful scream and he went out to search for him. In the hallways, Infected Sayori pranks us and Main Character 2 with jumpscares. When some Infected Cyber Security Rangers found Main Character 2 roaming out in the hallways, Infected Sayori instantly knocked them out after causing another quick jumpscare to us. Infected Sayori teleports Main Character 1 and Monika in the hallways, chaining and hanging them from the ceiling that's also attached to Infected Sayori neck. Infected Sayori sought revenge on Monika for abusing Sayori's depression into suicide back in the first act of Doki Doki Literature Club! and she also sought a small amount of revenge on Main Character 1 for not saving her in time when it happened, but she forgave him and spared his life while Infected Sayori continued to torture Monika even more by entering in her mind. Inside Monika's mind, Infected Sayori creates a digital-mental avatar for Monika's consciousness and transports the mind avatar of Monika into a simulation of Kai's Deathcube. Infected Sayori gives Monika the rules and objectives of her game for the Deathcube. Monika is to try to escape the Deathcube. All rooms have booby traps that could be activated either instantly upon entering or after an amount of time has passed. Anytime Monika dies, she'll resurrect and respawn back at the starting point. And to add extra danger and torture, Infected Sayori attaches a Rib-per Vest Cage on Monika's torso that will rip her rib cage open and it will reset every hour (does not reset upon any other death), the flow of time is a lot faster in Monika's mind than in the Interdimension (meaning that a few hours in Monika's mind could be a few minutes in the Interdimension), and Infected Sayori may be lurking in the rooms that will prey on Monika. Back in the Interdimension, Infected Cyber Security Rangers, Infected Ryoku, and Infected Bakudan are trying to break open a digital barrier that Infected Sayori put over the "former" Literature Club members and successfully break it down. After Infected Cyber Security Rangers immobilized the "former" Literature Club members, Infected Sayori leaves Monika's head and escapes. While some Infected Cyber Security Rangers and Infected Ryoku stays to guard the "former" Literature Club members until they can decide where to put the "former" Literature Club members, the rest continue to hunt down Infected Sayori. During this time, Infected Sayori goes through Kai's database once more and frees five Infected Club Administrators (who are instantly cured by a Vaccine Emitter that Kosei stuck on Infected Sayori that Infected Sayori dropped) and Koji from Kai's void prison. Infected Sayori also infects Erika, Natsuki, and Yuri under her control. Kai is in a huge panic. Infected Sayori returns to the main characters, knocks everyone back, and infects the first Literature Club main character with the Doki Doki Virus under her control. Infected Main Character 1 attacks Monika until Infected Ryoku stuns them and Infected Cyber Security Rangers immobilize them. The other "former" infected Literature Club members come to their mistress Infected Sayori's aid but Kosei (as an "infected" Cyber Security Ranger) uses another Vaccine Emitter to cure the Literature Club members and restore their positions. See also * Sayori Trivia * Out of all club administrator Kai captured, it is possible that Sayori is the one that gave him the most trouble. The reason for that other than being caught off-guard is that Kosei likely has waited to infect Sayori with a portion of Kai's Doki Doki Virus until she was part of the Belief Club so that Infected Sayori could get direct controls to the Belief Club's database immediately. * In the middle of the development of Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG, the author planned on making a second antagonistic party with Infected Sayori as the leader of this new antagonistic team, antagonizing the players' protagonistic team (and the players themselves) and Kai's antagonistic team. This three-way battle is known as Mêlée à Trois. Unfortunately, that didn't last long as it would have ruined the flow with planned ideas that were used. References Category:Infected characters Category:Belief Club members Category:Club Presidents